Lovi and Feli
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano find themselves lost in the woods. How are they supposed to find their way home?   based on hansel and gretle


don't know if this has been done, don't really care

short story based on Hansel and Gretal

* * *

><p><strong>Lovi and Feli<strong>

Lovino and Feliciano were two very small children who lived with their parents out in the woods. Their father had recently run into quite a lot of trouble and was not bringing in as much money as he used to. There was little money and therefore little food to go between the four people. It was becoming a bigger problem with each meal.

One night, Roma and his new wife laid awake, staring at the ceiling. The woman frowned, trying to find new solutions to help them.

"We need to get rid of the children..." she whispered, "We'll lead them into the woods and leave them there..."

Roma's heart wrenched, "I can't leave my boys out there... they'll die!"

She didn't look at him, knowing his saddened face was hard to look at and stay serious, "It's better than all four of us dying... if you would just listen to me and take the boys out there, we'd be fine to feed ourselves! If they stay, we'll all die!"

And with that, she was settled on her decision.

Lovino growled angrily, having heard his step-mother's words. He turned and his heart throbbed. His little brother had also heard and was now tearing up.

"F-fratello?" he turned his head to meet Lovino's eyes, "Mommy wants to get rid of us?" the tears began to stream before Lovino could shut his brother up.

"Shush, damn it... we're not going down that easily!" he whispered angrily. He could understand why they would get rid of him. He was not the best child in the world and he knew it. They preferred Feliciano, anyway, because he was the cute one who didn't hit or kick or throw things. Lovino was the trouble maker of the two and was constantly in trouble. But why would they hurt Feli like this?

Feliciano sniffled, wiping his eyes, "What do you mean, fratello?"

Lovino waited until he as sure his father and step-mother were asleep, before slipping outside and filling his pockets with two pocket fulls of the small white stones that littered the outside.

"Damn them... they made Feliciano cry..." he sneaked back into the house and tucked Feliciano in before falling asleep himself.

He was woken up the next morning by his step-mother, "Wake up you useless child..." she sighed, wiping her hands over her forehead.

Feliciano rose from his bed with a yawn, and walked to the kitchen, seeming to have forgotten all he'd heard the night before. But Lovino could not forget the harshness in that despicable woman's voice as she offered to throw them out. He glared and followed his brother to the kitchen, where they were given a loaf of bread to share.

Their father stumbled in looking upset and haggard, "Come on boys... we're going further into the forest today to find better trees..." his voice ghosted in a low whisper.

Feliciano must have remembered last night because he opened his mouth to ask why the two were doing what they were but Lovino covered his mouth, "Shush, damn it... we're going to be fine..." he muttered roughly, grabbing Feli's hand and leading him after their father.

He stopped for a moment, as they reached the edge of the woods and stared at the house. His step-mother glared, "What are you doing, you silly child...?"

"Just saying good-bye to my damn cat..." he waved to the house.

She rolled her eyes, "You don't have a cat... and watch your language..."

Roma and his wife led the two very far into the woods. When the woman was happy enough with the location she and Roma built a fire for the boys, "There you go, i miei ragazzi..." he muttered hugging them tightly, "We're going into the trees... rest and we'll be back later," he looked at Feliciano and whispered to him, "Ti amo..." he turned to Lovino and grinned at the boys angry face, "Ti amo, watch your brother..." he kissed them both on the forehead and walked away into the trees.

Lovino dropped down beside the fire and poked at it with a stick. He glared and looked over at Feliciano and frowned. The small child sat down and started crying. His little fists rubbed his watery eyes.

"Hey, fratellino!" Lovino growled, stomping over, "I told you, it'll be fine... I took care of things while we were walking, so go to sleep and we'll go back home tonight when the moon comes out." he crossed his arms and sat back down my the fire.

Feli nodded and sniffled lightly, before sitting down and falling asleep. Lovino sighed and leaned back. The fire should keep the bad things away... so it wouldn't hurt for the older boy to sleep, too.

When he woke up the moon was already high in the air and the fire recently burned out. He rolled over and shook his little brother awake, "Come on, we should start going now..."

The two followed the trail of stones that were glowing under the moon light. It took several hours, but they were finally able to make it home.

Feliciano smiled in delight, "Veeee~! We did it fratello!" he ran up to the door and knocked on it with his little fists. Their step-mother opened the door and an angry face replaced the shock she had worn for a split moment.

"You naughty boys... we thought we'd lost you! It's about time you got home!" She hugged them close, but silently wondered how they'd made it back.

Roma rejoiced in his children's return and sang them their favorite lullaby as they were tucked in after dinner.

He walked to his room and was met with his angry wife. "We didn't go far enough..." she growled, "We'll try again in the morning, this time, we'll make sure they get lost!"

Roma growled lightly, "It's better to share the last of your food with your children..." but she paid him no attention.

Lovino hugged his crying baby brother close. Once again, they had overheard their step-mother's plans to get rid of them. When he was sure that everyone, including Feli were asleep, he slipped back down to the door, but found it to be bolted shut. He growled and kicked the door before heading back to bed. There was no way he was going to get lost. He'd find a way to leave a trail and get back home if it as the last thing he did. Feliciano was starting to annoy him with all his crying!

Once again, they were given a bit of bread before being lead out into the woods. Hours passed with Lovino dropping his own bread to the ground. It was all he had been able to do. Feliciano attempted it as well, but Lovino would not hear of it. The four of them finally arrived in the small clearing, just in time, since Lovino's bread had just finished being tossed to the ground.

Roma couldn't even bring himself to say good-bye this time. It hurt too much to leave his boys behind, but his wife dragged him off into the trees. The elder brother sighed and folded his arms to his chest, "Now we wait until night time again..."

Feliciano nodded, "Ve~? Fratello? What makes this time different? What happens when we get back home? Mamma is just going to send us out again..."

Lovino growled, knowing he was right, "Don't call her that!" the younger brother flinched.

"Mi dispiace, fratello..." He whispered, sitting down. Lovino sighed, "Get some sleep, fratellino... we have a busy night ahead of us..."

Together, the boys took a small nap, hoping night time came soon.

A loud bird's caw woke Lovino. He rubbed away his sleep and looked up in horror as several birds were tearing away his bread trail.

"Stop it you damn birds!" he ran forwad and started trying to scare them away. The birds flitted aroung, finishing off his trail.

Tears- no rain! -stung his eyes. Now how was he supposed to tell his brother that they were lost? "Damn birds!" he turned to see his yelling had awoken Feliciano. The younger boy immediately started crying, knowing they were doomed.

"Feliciano!" he ran to him, "Don't cry! You're going to attract bad animals that are going to eat us!"

This only caused Feliciano to cry harder. Lovino growled in frustration and kicked some dirt up, "Come on, fratellino, we;re going to find home no matter what." He grabbed his brother's hand and led him into the trees, trying to keep his promise to the younger child.

They traveled for three days before finally collapsing beneath a tree, where they figured they would be done for. Lovino held his brother close, for the child once again sobbed himself to sleep. Morning came and Lovino took a deep breath. There was no way he was going to let this defeat him. He forced himself and his brother to stand, so that they could travel at least one more day.

After what seemed to be hours of searching, Feliciano and Lovino both heard their bellies growling. They had already finished off what was left of Feli's bread, which made Lovino feel sllightly guilty, being that he was the one who had basically condemned them to an early death because he'd wasted his portion of bread on that stupid trail.

He shook his head and gripped his starving belly. Lovino let a small sigh loose and he groaned, wondering what was edible or not around here.

"Vee~! Fratello, look!" Lovino looked in Feliciano's direction and gasped at the huge house before them. It was like everything he'd ever dreamed, with widows lined in spaghetti and fettucini wind chimes. Instead of soil and flowers hangin outside the windows, they were filled with so many different types of sauces, bolognese to creamy alfredo!

Feliciano smiled widely and pulled down a handful of the pasta noodles. He dipped them into the sauces and happily ate away at the house. This was pefect!

Lovino grabbed a long strip of a lasagna noodle and used it to scoop up some bolognese. It was delicious! He went about trying each tomato sauce, being that tomatoes were his favorite. They heard noises coming from the inside, sending the boys to press themselves against the wall.

"Who's out there?" a light female voice came through. Neither boy said anything, but Feliciano's eyes were already watering up. Lovino covered his mouth to make sure he said nothing or made any noise. The sounds went away and the boys smiled and continued their feast. It had been too long since the boys had pasta as good as this.

Suddenly, the door burst open revealing a woman with long pale blonde hair. Her eyes narrowed and she put on a sickly sweet smile, "Ah, pryvitannie, little ones..." she folded her hand neatly, "How about you come inside and warm up and eat to you heart's content, dy?"

Lovino frowned lightly, but nodded anyway, going inside. She set before them great big plates of pasta, pizza and fresh tomatoes, "You like my house?" she smiled as the boys nodded, "It's a magic house that takes the form of what ever the person wants most!"

Feliciano exclaimed about how amazing it was while Lovino just stuffed another great bite of tomato in his mouth.

This woman seemed sweet enough on the outside, but she hid a terribly dark secret on the inside. She was an evil witch, who lured children to her home so that she could use them to keep herself young and pretty, hoping eventually to catch a certain man's attention.

It was a long and difficult process, but completely worth it. Each child was fattened up and then boiled in her brew. The next morning she smiled, staring down at the two children as they slept. Their cheeks were already so pudgey and plump. It wouldn't be long before they were perfectly ready...

'However...' she trained her eyes on the older of the two, 'he could prove to be troublesome... should he choose to leave... the younger one is sure to follow...' the witch sighed and came up with a simple solution.

She walked over to him and began dragging him to the stables where she locked him up. Lovino screamed and kicked and threw a huge fit, but to no avail he was trapped.

"Damn it! Let me out!" he slammed his fists on everything he could touch. The witch ignored him and went to find the younger one, who would now be putty in her hands.

"Wake up!" she snapped, "Wake up now. Your brother is outside," she saw the way the young boy panicked, "and I need you to get some water. You're brother will become part of my potion, so i'll need you to start cooking for him. Make him nice a fat!"

With that, she left the young boy to sob over the stove. He finished making the pasta and took it to where the witch told him Lovino would be. Feliciano gasped lightly at the coloful language his brother was using. "Fratello?"

"Feliciano!" he pressed his face to the bars, "You're okay!" he blinked away the not tears in his eyes.

"Fratello!" the young Italian boy began to sob, "S-she plans on h-hurting y-you! She wants you fat!" Lovino growled, coming up with some sort plan of escaping. They should have just run the moment they saw that evil woman!

He took the plate from Feli and watched as the boy squeaked in fear when the witch called for him. Lovino ate a little bit of the pasta his brother had prepared, but scraped the rest of it off in a small corner. He would not fall victim to that woman's plans for him. Now he just needed to trick her into letting him out or something...

Feliciano was still being forced to cook great deals of pasta for his brother, yet the witch never let him have anything more than bits of bread.

"Veee..." he muttered sadly, staring at the plate he was taking to his brother. The woman was currently standing in there.

"Hold out your finger, so that I can feel how big you are..." she ran her fingers delicately over the boy's finger and growled. It had been several weeks, so why was he not getting any bigger?

She stormed out. "Fratello? What did you do to anger her?" he handed off the pasta.

Lovino grinned, "Damn woman can't get me! I keep holding out this thin bone instead. Every time she does to feel me, she feels this old thing instead. I think she thinks I am losing weight in here!"

Feliciano laughed lightly, "My fratello is so smart!" Lovino blushed lightly before yelling at the child to get out before he got into trouble.

The younger Italian brother nodded and rushed from the stables, only to come up to the witch cursing to herself. Her skin was looking rather parched and her hair was fading from pale to silver.

"It's too late! I can not wait anymore!" she turned to Feli, "You!" the witch knelt beside the stove and started it up, "Crawl in there and test the heat, I need to go draw your brother from the stable..."

"Veee...?" she looked at him, "b-but I d-don't know how..."

The witch rolled her eyes, "DO you know anything useful you retched little thing?" she leaned inside the oven to make sure it was burning right.

Feliciano tilted his head and took a few steps forward. He accidentally tripped over his own feet knocking into the witch, sending her flying into the over. The door snapped shut and locked. The little child could not pull it open no matter how hard he tried. Her screams scared him and he grabbed her key set and ran off to release his brother.

Lovino hugged his little brother tightly and ran inside the house, in search of what little they had as well as enough food to last them a few days.

"Ve~! Fratello, look!" Feliciano smiled looking into a huge box. Lovino looked inside and gasped lightly. He'd never seen so many colorful and sparkling stones. They had to be worth something, right?

The two boys grabbed as many as they could carry and ran off. They traveled a great deal of time, but soon came up to a river. There was a single duck swimming around in the water. Maybe if they asked nicely, the duck would carry them across.

Feliciano called out to the bird and it swam over happily agreeing to carry them over, but only one at a time.

"Veee~! Grazie! Grazie!" the boy cried out happily. They continued on their way, running as fast as their little legs could carry them. Tears welled up in both boys' eyes as they entered an all too familiar clearing. Their home stood just down the hill.

"Veee~!" Feliciano hurried to the door, which the two threw open. They saw their father sitting sadly on a chair, tears falling down his scruffy cheeks.

"Papa!" the brothers tackled Roma to the ground, holding him tightly. The man looked at them in surprise.

"Feli? Lovi?" He cried out happily, holding them against him, "You are okay! Meno Male!" he cried out covering both boys in kisses and hugs, much to Lovino's dismay.

"I'm so proud of you both, especially you, Lovi, for being such a great brother!"

Later, the two found out their step-mother had contracted a fatal illness and had died. And with all the jewels the two boys had smuggled, the small family was able to live the rest of their lives in comfort and happiness.

~ The End ~

* * *

><p>Sorry for any mistakes on my Italian, i learned french in school and am taking german now<p>

also... sorry for killing off belarus XD i don't mean to offend, but she just seemed right for the part~

once again, if there is a fairy tale you want, just let me know which one and what characters and i'll see what i can do~

The Awesome Lady Pyrien


End file.
